


Scary Times at Spooky High

by MrDusk



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Multi, Random - Freeform, Sexy Times, cure for boredom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27205094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrDusk/pseuds/MrDusk
Summary: Random vignettes featuring loveable horny monsters.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Brian Yu woke up at the crack of 2 PM after a night of wild partying.

As per usual, he starts his morning ritual of recalling he's a reanimated corpse and cranking out the first nut of the day.

"Wait...wait, wait, WAIT, WAIT!"

He threw off the sheets of his bed and look down at his crotch.

It was gone. His dick was gone.

Again.

Okay, calm down. This happened before. Just got to retrace your steps and you'll remember where you left it. "Let's see... last night I went to this party, met up with Polly, she possessed someone - with consent of course - I got balls deep in- wait."

Of course! Polly is probably the best bet on missing sex organs! Undead or otherwise! This happened the last time Brian banged someone she possessed too! He quickly got out his phone and texted her.

_"Hey Polly, do you got my dick again?"_

A few moments later, Brian got a picture sent to him showing Polly sticking her tongue out while holding up his missing dick.

_"Give it back."_ He quickly sends to her.

Soon enough, she types back. _"LOLOLOLOL U gottz 2 git it from me! l8r!"_

Guess masturbation will have to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

Brian was in a bathroom stall sewing his detached dick back into it's rightful place after managing to get it back from Polly. It wasn't easy to get the party ghost to part ways with her "exotic new sex toy" but a kilo of methamphetamine managed to convince her.

As Brian was finishing up, the door to his stall was torn off.

"Can't a guy get some privacy? Especially on the crapper?" Brian asked. Looking up, he saw that the door remover was none other than Damien.

Damien glared at Brian with a menacing smile. "Fuck privacy! I need your help with something! Get your ass up and fight me!"

Brian nodded, understandingly. "Yeah, sure, just hold on, I gotta finish up this stitch."

Damien then looked down and saw what Brian was doing. "Whoa, doesn't that shit hurt?"

Brian shook his head as he finished up. "Nah, but it gets real sensitive after I reattach it."

"SENSITIVE? BULLSHIT! YOU'RE TOUGHER THAN THAT!" Damien yelled.

Before anyone else could stop him, Damien punched Brian's dick in the face.

Brian was still. His face flushed with redness.

"HA! SEE? YOU TOOK IT WELL DUDE!"

"Uh... yeah...but uh...I uh, I think I need to be alone for a bit, but can you punch it again first?"

Welp, looks like Brian discovered a new kink and Damien got to punch something so everyone's happy!


	3. Chapter 3

Miranda displayed herself on her bed, the only thing covering her body were her scales. "Come now, Oz. You mustn't keep a princess waiting!"

Oz was more nervous than usual, one of his phobias opened up its mouth to speak. "Um, Miranda?"

"What is it? Time is ticking."

"Do uh, do we have to be uh...watched?" Oz gestured to Miranda's guards that had brought him in and now blocked the doors, windows, and stood at attention at the base of the bed.

"Of course we do! I may have invited you for lovemaking but I can't just be without my guardsmen! Besides, Vera is always telling me to use protection."

"I uh, don't think this is what she meant..."

Miranda pouted and said, "Don't worry about them saying anything, I already had their tongues removed."


End file.
